havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 016 Infernal
7:46:50 PM Jamaros: Belza: "What is happening?" 7:47:23 PM Rune: We're back from the feywild and for some reason you're in a cave with a blind man. 7:47:45 PM Jamaros: Belza: "It's where the noble wanted to go." 7:48:20 PM Creed: "He had answers, I know where the other eggs are." 7:48:38 PM Rune: Oh, good. 7:48:46 PM Creed: "Oh, speaking of which.. Did you guys find one while in the feywild?" 7:48:54 PM Rune: We had probably better start walking back, I suppose. No, should we have? 7:49:14 PM Creed: "There is one there. Unfortunately it's owned by someone that knows what it can do and they know how to use it." 7:49:43 PM Rune: With our luck, either Neifron or the Marquis. 7:50:22 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...do we know them?" 7:50:32 PM Creed: "Who is Neifron?" 7:51:36 PM Rune: The person looking for Quill to kill him. And anyone with him. And anyone who might have seen him in the last day or so. And anyone who looks at him funny or breathes or happens to exist in his vicinity. 7:51:59 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...is he strong?" 7:52:35 PM Creed: "Well the one who owns the egg only goes by titles, not names, apparently." 7:53:35 PM Rune: So probably the Marquis, then. 7:54:02 PM Creed: "Actually, that would make the most sense. It's also the green egg." 7:54:06 PM Rune: And if so, it's an archfey, so very strong and very unpredictable. 7:54:09 PM Creed: "Hank is green, after all." 7:54:22 PM Creed: "It's only stronger because of the egg. They're literal power." 7:54:40 PM Rune: Green looks nice on Hank. 8:16:15 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I am fine...just very weak...and very wet." 8:16:23 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Although...less wet than before." 8:17:02 PM Rune: That might help. 8:17:20 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Thank you, sestra. Tiprus. Is she ok?" 8:17:57 PM Rune: I think so. She just seemed exhausted. I gave her some tea with honey in it and put a bunch of fruit in a bowl, and made sure she was dry and comfortable and put her to bed. 8:18:29 PM Rune: Wings must be awfully heavy all wet like that, it's a wonder you managed to get here. 8:18:54 PM Jamaros: Belza chuckles. "You should've seen me in my prime. I would still be going then." 8:19:47 PM Rune: I would never have thought you weren't. 8:21:06 PM Jamaros: Belza: "A few centuries past, yeah. Sadly." 8:21:30 PM Rune: Is Tiprus younger? She seems younger. Although I don't know why. 8:22:13 PM Jamaros: Belza: "She is my younger sister, yes. she's only about a thousand of your years." 8:22:24 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Last of my batch." 8:22:52 PM Rune: Batch? I'm only 19, you know. 8:29:03 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...you are a baby? ...weird." 8:29:27 PM Rune: Probably by your standard. Humans become adults at age... 16 I think? Something like that. 8:29:42 PM Rune: Elves are adults at 100 or so. 8:30:51 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Tiprus is only barely an adult." 8:31:34 PM Rune: She's sort of... exuberant. I didn't know Erinyes came in batches. Clutches, like eggs, or... how does that work? 8:32:24 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We are born in large groups, so we may be prepared for battle as a whole unit. When war comes, we are needed in the hundreds." 8:32:43 PM Rune: Oh, I see. That would be better for unit cohesion. 8:33:10 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Tiprus was the last of my unit. But, the war was over by the time she was ready to fight." 8:33:30 PM Rune: Is it nice to not be at war, or do you feel sort of... lost? 8:36:50 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Lost, yes. But also...it was worse for us, after. Dangerous." 8:36:58 PM Rune: How? 8:36:58 PM Jamaros: Belza glares at Creed as she says this. 8:37:32 PM Jamaros: Belza shakes her head. 8:37:57 PM Creed: "Belza." 8:38:08 PM Rune: To be fair, it probably wasn't Creed who did it. I don't think she was there.